


Back In Each Other's Arms

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Palawan Reunion, Pillow Talk, Post-part 2, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Sergio and Raquel are reunited in Palawan one year after the heist. After making love, they talk.





	Back In Each Other's Arms

Enjoying the ocean view and soft breeze that wafted through the white curtains, Sergio and Raquel were lying in bed together, wrapped around each other.

It had been a year since they’d last been together back in Spain, since they had fallen in love, only for her to soon after discover him as the mastermind behind the heist on the Royal Mint. Sergio and his crew had managed to escape the country, with some help from her part, and they had never been seen again.

To Raquel’s surprise, just a few days ago, she’d discovered the postcards Sergio had given to her way back when and discovered that they held the coordinates to his location.

Now, they were here in Palawan. back in each other’s arms.

And, somehow, it was like the past year hadn’t happened.

Even in bed, after a long year of being apart, even in each other’s arms, even after making love… Sergio couldn’t stop looking at her.

“What is it?” she asked him. “You're staring.” 

He shook his head slowly. “Nothing. I just can't believe you're here.” 

“I'm here,” she assured him.

“You're here.”

They smiled and touched their lips together.

“And I suppose I should thank you,” he added.

Raquel frowned. “For what?”

“You knew my location. You could have turned me in, you could have–”

She interrupted him with a kiss.

“No,” she told him firmly. “I couldn’t have.”

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, as he gently stroked her cheek.

“Instead, you chose us,” he said. “Like I said, thank you.”

When they parted, Raquel glanced around at the room, considering.

“This could be our home.”

“Hmmm, it could. And this…” Sergio said suggestively, trailing his fingertips up her exposed thigh. “…could be _our_ _bed._”

“_Just_ ours?” she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. “You mean to tell me there hasn’t been another woman in this bed in the year we were apart?”

“Not a single one,” he solemnly promised her, glancing deeply into her hazel eyes. “This bed and I have been waiting for you for a while, Raquel.”

She smiled. “Good.”

They shared a quick yet sweet kiss.

Suddenly, fear crept up on him.

_Had she been with someone else since their time together?_

“And you? Have… have you–”

“No,” she swore. “The truth is I couldn’t stop thinking about you for this past year. It’s quite embarrassing, but I suppose you could say I’ve been pining for you.”

Sergio smirked, selfishly pleased at the notion of the woman he loved pining for him.

“Really?”

She gave him a playful shove on the shoulder, and laughed.

“Shut up.”

He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply, both of them delving into the kiss.

Parting, Raquel lovingly stroked his short beard and moved to face away from him.

“I guess I should go”, she said with a groan. “My mother and Paula are waiting for me at the hotel.”

Sergio held her closer against him, not willing to let go.

“Not yet, not yet…” he begged in a broken whisper. “I just got you back.”

Raquel gave in to his embrace and they held each other fiercely.

“Please… Just stay with me, just stay a little while longer.”

_Oh, to hell with it!_

They had waited for a whole year to be together again.

As far as they were concerned, they were owed this time to be reunited and happy.

And surely a few more hours couldn’t do much harm.

Sergio and Raquel got lost in each other, losing all sense of time.


End file.
